Huang Xiaolong
History Huang Xiaolong '''is the main character of '''Invincible Conqueror '''Novel. He reincarnated in the Martial Spirit World after dying at the age of 24. He was born as a son of Huang Peng and Su Yan of the Huang Family. He was a part of the '''Shaolin Temple during his previous life. He has a photographic memory ability from his previous life. During his previous life, he cultivated the Body Metamorphose Scripture. Which gave humans supernatural powers. Before his death, he had reached the tenth stage of the scripture, presumably the highest stage. He has cultivated the Body Metamorphose Scripture from the beginning since his reincarnation. Appearance Four years had passed, and he had grown into a handsome looking youth; five feet six inches tall, close to five foot seven, with a lean muscular body, star-like eyes, a tall nose, and red lips. (Ch 97) Martial Spirit During the awakening of his Martial Spirit, the Huang Clan mistakenly believed it to be a grade 7 double-headed Serpent. But Huang Xiaolong believed it to be a higher grade than that. After reaching the 4th Order of Houtian Realm, his martial spirit split into twin-black and blue dragons. Later, after showing his martial spirit to Marshal Haotian and Fei Hou they confirmed one of his spirits to be Top Grade 12 and the other to be unknown but speculated that it should be at least Top Grade 13, if not higher. * Primordial Divine Black Dragon *# Variant Top Grade 12 Martial Spirit *# Black Dragon Scales shone a glittering Black * Primordial Divine Blue Dragon *# Stronger than the Primordial Divine Black Dragon *# Primordial Dive Blue Dragon has never appeared before on the Snow Wind Continent,but it is presumed that the Primordial Divine Blue Dragon is a Variant Top Grade 14 (or 14+) Martial Spirit *# Blue Dragon's Scales gleamed a Royal Blue First transformation at Houtian 4th Layer: * Split into Twin Primordial Divine Dragons with superb talent.(grade 11+). ** After splitting,they grew 4 claws and new scales thickened looking like dragon scales Second Transformation at Houtian 7th Layer: * The Twin Dragon's bodies grew bigger, the black and blue scales became denser, and the most amazing thing was another claw grew out from the initial four, and they turned into five-clawed dragons. Two dragon heads roared towards the heavens as the dragons' terrifying oppressive aura swept out from the room * Appearance Third Transformation at Xiantian 1st Layer: * The Twin Dragon martial spirits expanded greatly, covering hundred li outward with Huang Xiaolong as its fulcrum. A mighty dragon's oppressive aura surged out like a tsunami. Waves upon waves of pressure spread out in all directions within the ancient battlefield. Gradually, the blazing light around the black and blue dragons dimmed and stopped flickering. On the dragon's bodies, pieces of black and blue scales as thick as armour were growing on the surface, layer after layer. They had four powerful, stout legs, and atop each dragon's head were two dragon horns. Both the black and blue dragon had condensed into a solid entity, emanating the potent aura of the Primordial Divine Dragon race! Fourth Transformation at Highgod Realm 1st Order * The Twin Dragon martial spirits disappear and are replaced with a tattoo of the twin dragons of Huang Xiaolong's Back. Although the martial spirits disappeared, Huang Xiaolong can use their Inheritance skills whenever he wants and they got stronger. Inheritance Skills / Martial Spirit Skills * First Martial Spirit Innate Ability – Space Concealment (Obtained at Houtian 4th Layer) * Second Martial Spirit’s Innate Ability –''' Phantom Shadow (Obtained at Houtian 4th Layer) * '''Third Martial Spirit's Innate Ability –''' Instant Recovery (Obtained at Houtian 7th Layer) 'Soul Transformation: ' * '''Before Highgod Realm : Instantly, black and blue lights broke out and disappeared in a less than a second, wrapping themselves around Huang Xiaolong's body, beginning the fusion. It began with his arms: a fine layer of dragon scales covered over Huang Xiaolong's skin; on the left hand, there were black-coloured dragon scales, and on his right hand were glittering blue dragon scales, spreading to his whole body apart from the face area. Huang Xiaolong didn't feel the slightest discomfort, even when his whole body was covered in a layer of dragon scales as if they had always been one entity and he could obviously feel his outer defense had reached a new threshold. After the soul transformation, the two dragons' heads looked like they were tattooed on his back, exuding majestic aura. At the same time, there were changes to Huang Xiaolong's pupils;his left Eye was entirely black and the right pupil was Blue * After Highgod Realm:Huang Xiaolong can transform into 300 foot long Archaic Blue Divine Dragon. Energy / Battle Qi 1. Main Qi * Netherworld Spiritual Energy / Asura Qi ** Took shape in the image of an Arch-Demon of Hell. * Fire Dragon Qi / True Dragon Qi ** Took shape of a Golden Red Primordial Divine Dragon. * Buddhism Energy / Buddhist Qi ** Took shape in the form of a Golden Buddha. 2'. Supplementary qi /Energy and internal force' * Internal Force Qi / Body Metamorphose Scripture * Ancient God Tribe’s Qi /God Binding Ring * Soul Qi/ Absolute Soul Pearl Bloodlines * Asura Bloodline - (Obtained in Chapter 415) * Beast God Bloodline (obtained in chapter 477) * Dragon Bloodline - (Revealed in Chapter 511) ** World Creation Yellow Dragon Bloodline (Chapter 2645) ** Dragon Clan's Noblest Bloodline * Fire Qilin Bloodline - (Obtained in Chapter 884) * Ancient Times Divine Beast Blood Phoenix - (Obtained in Chapter 1061) * 3 Great Demon God Bloodlines - (Revealed in Chapter 1604) ** Breaking into Ruler Realm transforms into Saint Pulse * World Creation Yellow Dragon Bloodlines. Dragon Essence # Fire Dragon # Water Dragon # Earth Dragon # Wood Dragon # Black Dragon # White Dragon # Five-Clawed Golden Dragon # Buddha Dragon # Hump Dragon # Bone Dragon # Nether Dragon # Devil Dragon # True Dragon # Sky Dragon # Ice Dragon Transformation # Asura transformation # Soul Transformation (Humanoid Dragon) Saint Realm Space The rift above Huang Xiaolong's Qi Sea was his Saint Realm Space formed from his comprehension of the space law, and what surprised Huang Xiaolong was that his Saint Realm Space differed from Zhao Chen's and Ao Baixue's, whose Saint Realm Spaces were both were of singular color. His Saint Realm Space was a fusion of two colors - gold and black! Multiple streams of gold and black lights glimmered around his Saint Realm Space, Buddha luminescence and devil aura flickering in and out, sending Huang Xiaolong into a daze. Flame * Innate Immortal Flame ** Innate Force Flame ** White Flame * Asura Flame ** Use in Chapter 679 ** Black Flame * Black Tortoise Divine Flame ** Divine Flame that was born in the Black Tortoise Galaxy at the Tai Emperor World, inside a Chaos Space. ** Obtained at Chapter 711 ** Ice Snow Flame * Vermilion Bird Divine Flame ** Divine Flame that was born in the Vermilion Bird Galaxy at the Phoenix Clans, Phoenix Volcano. ** Obtained at Chapter 753 ** Crimson Flame * White Tiger Divine Flame ** Divine Flame that was born in the White Tiger Galaxy at the summit of Heavenly God Mountain. ** Obtained at Chapter 828 ** Golden White Flame * Azure Dragon Divine Flame ** Divine Flame that was born in the Azure Dragon Galaxy ** Obtained at Chapter 859 ** Green Flame * Fusion of the 4 Great Divine Flames ** Grey Flame ** Stronger than the individual divine flames Nine Great Thunder Pond After going to the Saint World, Huang Xiaolong lost the Nine Great Thunder Pond and they went back to different places in the Divine World. # Primal Chaos Spacial Domain Thunder Pond (1st ranked Thunder Pond) # Primal Chaos Black Tortoise Thunder Pond (2nd ranked Thunder Pond) # Primal Chaos Profound Light Thunder Pond (3rd ranked Thunder Pond) # Primal Chaos Golden Dragon Thunder Pond (4th ranked Thunder Pond) # Primal Chaos Earthen Heavenly Stem Thunder Pond (5th ranked Thunder Pond) # Primal Chaos Purple Phoenix Thunder Pond (6th ranked Thunder Pond) # Primal Chaos Heavenly Wind Thunder Pond (7th ranked Thunder Pond) # Primal Chaos Green Wood Thunder Pond (8th ranked Thunder Pond) # Primal Chaos Black Sea Thunder Pond (9th ranked Thunder Pond) Six Great Demon Tablet # Blood Eyed Demon Tablet (Obtained First Half at Chapter 1386 and Second Half at Chapter 1536) # Ten Thousand Incantation Demon Tablet (Obtained at Chapter 1888) # Colored Glaze Demon Tablet (Obtained at Chapter 1904) # Imperial Beast Demon Tablet (Obtained at Chapter 2030) # Profound Divine Demon Tablet '(Obtained at Chapter 2037) # '''Buddhist Scripture Demon Tablet '(Obtained at Chapter 2102) '''Beast Companion Martial Spirit World # Ghost and devils’ souls (slaves) # Poison Corpse Scarabs Divine World * Void Sky Demon Prison Beast **Name: Xu Baisheng * Divine Elephant **Name: Xiang Xun * Golden Horn Calf ** Name: Xiao Niu ** Divine Beast Bloodline ** Chaos Spirit Beast (Higher than Divine Spirit Beast) ** Born from the Thunder Beast Egg from Winning 1st place of the God Promoting List in Mortal World. ** Azure Cow Senior of the Monster World. ** A Super Expert of Divine World, who was Divine World Top Level Expert but lost its Mortal Body, she by chance occupied the body in the Thunder Beast Egg. Saint World * Nine Colored Fox-Phoenix ** Name: Xiao Jiu (Small Nine) ** Obtained by Saint Beast Egg at Chapter 2260 ** Hatched at Chapter 2298 ** One of the most Top Level Saint Beast in the Saint World ** Hot Attribute Saint Beast Category:Character Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Cultivation Category:Physique Category:Huang Clan Asura's Gate Category:Main Character Category:Yellow Profound Realm Category:Huang Xiaolong Items Category:Huang Xiaolong Physique Category:Huang Xiaolong Divine Spark Category:Huang Xiaolong Master Category:Huang Xiaolong Saint Power Category:Dragon Bloodline Category:Dragon